Deidra Atropa
Plik:Cytat1.png Mimo, że jestem dosyć opanowana, ususzyłam jednym ruchem pazura wszystkie kwiaty. Plik:Cytat2.png – Deidra w swoim pamiętniku. Deidra to młoda wilkołaczyca, córka wilkołaka i druida. Odziedziczyła po jednym rodzicu zdolność panowania nad roślinami. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są wszystkie potwory dbające o ekologię. Osobowość Jest bardzo spokojna, opanowana, rzadko kiedy coś wytrąca ją z równowagi. Stara się walczyć o swoje prawa, a także innych potworów i natury. Ma słabe stosunki z kuzynostwem, niechętnie przyjeżdża do nich na wakacje. Ma wiele przyjaciół, ale potrafi otworzyć się tylko przed niewielką grupką. Zainteresowania Ogrodnictwo Deidra uwielbia kwiaty. W swoim ogrodzie ma ich masę, codziennie o nie dba i pielęgnuje. Najczęściej hoduje róże, lilie i bez. Oprócz tego, posiada kilka krzewów m.in z wilczą jagodą. Jej tata używa ich wyciągu do maści leczniczych. Egzotyczne gatunki roślin mają swoje miejsce w szklarni, gdzie rozwijają swe najróżniejsza postacie. Ekologia Pasjonuje ją także ekologia, każdy sposób na ratowanie matki natury zapisuje, a potem z niego korzysta. Stara się oszczędzać wodę, prąd i tego typu rzeczy. Razem z klubem Eko-Sis wymyślają nowe sposoby, aby szkoła też żyła w zgodzie z naturalnym światem. Krwiorząd Od kiedy dziewczyna została przewodniczącą, obudził się w niej duch polityki. Aktywnie działa, na rzecz uczniów, starając się, żeby szkoła pomagała im jak tylko może. Zorganizowała dodatkowe zajęcia m.in kółko fotograficzne, kółko nauki. Podczas swoich przemów, zmienia się w silną potowrkę, wiedzącą co chce osiągnąć. Wygląd Dei ma krótkie, brązowo-rude włosy z zielonymi końcówkami. Jej fioletowe oczy są dość ciemne, podobnie jak brązowe usta. Jest lekko opalona, nie przypomina innych członów rodziny Wolf'ów cechujących się ciemniejszą karnacją. Jest dosyć niska, niższa od Howleen, co jest cechą odziedziczoną po tacie. Klasyczny Potwór left|150pxWilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Pierwotnie wilkołakiem był czarownik, zwany Nurem lub Neurem (co ze starosłowiańskiego oznacza złego człowieka), który za sprawą magicznego noża i rytuału mógł przemienić siebie lub kogoś w wielkiego wilka. left|150pxDruid (łac. druides albo druida, z celtyckiego) – starożytny kapłan celtycki, który przewodził obrzędom i ceremoniom religijnym. Druidzi sprawowali także sądy oraz przepowiadali przyszłość z lotu ptaków lub z wnętrzności zwierząt. Kapłanów uważano za potężnych czarowników, ich moc wykorzystywano nawet w wojnach. Wierzono, iż mogli rozkazywać żywiołom, zmieniać dzień w noc, lato w zimę, ich moc miała oddziaływać również na wolę bogów, a oni mogli ingerować w boskie sprawy. Druidzi mieli rozległą wiedzę na temat leczniczych właściwości roślin, które musiały być zbierane w specjalny sposób lub o odpowiedniej porze. Hybryda, hybryd (łac. hybrida) – osobnik powstały w wyniku skrzyżowania dwóch organizmów rodzicielskich należących do innych ras, odmian, podgatunków, gatunków lub rodzajów. Mieszańce uzyskiwane są na drodze rozmnażania płciowego lub wegetatywnego. Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Zielone pasemka wyróżniające się na tle brązowo, rudych włosów. * Ciemno fioletowe oczy. * Zawsze ma przy sobie kwiat, czy to we włosach, czy przy ubraniu. Relacje Rodzina Deidra jest jedynaczką. Jej matka była wilkołaczycą, natomiast ojciec druidem. Ta mieszanka spowodowała, że Dei ma możliwość panowania nad roślinami. Utrzymuje z rodzicami całkiem niezłe relacje, ale nie lubi, kiedy wysyłają ją do kuzynostwa. Dalsza rodzina Deidra jest daleką kuzynką Clawdeen i Howleen. Nie jest z tego szczególnie zadowolona, tym bardziej, że nie mają świetnych stosunków. Dziewczyna wielokrotnie lądowała na wakacje do domu rodziny Wolf 'ów. Jest także spokrewniona z Vanessą Moonrise. Przyjaciele Dei przyjaźni się z Venus McFlytrap, ze względu na podobne zainteresowania, a także z Vanessą Moonrise, która wielokrotnie jej pomagała. Niedawno zaprzyjaźniła się z Tiną Tirexus i Shary "Daisy" MacForreshy. Plik:Cytat1.pngNie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdyby nie pomoc Vanessy.Plik:Cytat2.png - Pisze Deidra w swoim pamiętniku. Znajomi Jej znajomi to Meredith Fur i wszystkie członkinie klubu Eko-Sis. Miłość Dei jest skrycie zauroczona w pewnym potworze. Wrogowie Stara się ich nie mieć, ale nie znosi, kiedy ktoś ją obraża, albo niszczy coś, czym żyje. Zwierzę Ma kolibra imieniem Syriusz. Relacje z innymi uczniami z Venus McFlytrap z Vanessą Moonrise z Tiną Tirexus Tina i Dei poznały się na szkolnym korytarzu, zaraz po wywodach Cleo. Dziewczyny szybko się zaprzyjaźniły i chętnie spędzają razem czas. Czasem jeżdżą na wrotkach w parku, a zdarza się, że zwyczajnie spacerują. z Shary "Daisy" MacForreshy Przyjaźń ze Stokrotką nie była łatwą sprawą. Z racji tego, że obie są chorobliwe nieśmiałe, trudno było się otworzyć. Dopiero po jakimś czasie się poznały i ze względu na podobne przekonania, razem spędzają czas. Wystąpienia 13 Wishes Power Ghouls ~ The Cat - Issue 2 Wystąpienia w odcinkach Strach się bać Sezon 1 * Sport to zdrowie * Wybory do krwiorządu * Paskudna balanga Stroje Galeria Wiki.jpeg|Pierwsza wersja Basic Wiki2.jpeg|Pierwsza wersja Dawn of the Dance DeidraPG.png|Power Ghouls DeidraAtropaPictureDay.jpg|Picture Day Ciekawostki * Dei to hybryda wilkołaków i druidów. * Deidra jest bardzo podobna do Poison Ivy, znanej także jako Pamela Isley z wydawnictwa DC Comics. Ivy jest wieloletnim wrogiem Batmana. Podobnie jak Deidra, troszczy się o środowisko. * Co ciekawe, światło księżyca nie wpływa na jej zachowanie. Trochę staje się nerwowa, ale nic poza tym. * Podczas przesilenia wiosennego wyje do księżyca. * Należy do klubu Eko-Sis. * Została przewodniczącą krwiorządu. * Jej drugie imię to Belladonna. * Nazwisko wilczycy z łaciny oznacza wilcza jagoda. Kategoria:Kaciak Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Deidra Atropa Kategoria:Eko-Sis Kategoria:Hybryda Kategoria:Wilkołak-Druid Kategoria:Power Ghouls